Star Ponies
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Years ago Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armour lost a sister, what will happen when her children show up in Ponyville? And why are they wearing the armor of royal guards? Twilight has some serious questions to answer.
1. New Foal

_Many years ago, three little ponies made a pact._

"_Let's agree, we three will be best friends forever" the middle sibling said, she was a purple unicorn with darker hair_

"_Uh huh" the youngest said, nodding her head, she was white with a deep red mane, she placed her hoof into the centre of the circle_

"_Ok, Twily" the eldest smiled, he was also white but his mane was royal blue_

_The three ponies placed their hooves together in the centre of the circle_

"_Big brother" the eldest said_

"_Middle sister" the purple unicorn added_

"_Little sister" the youngest intoned_

"_Best friends forever" the three said together._

"Congratulations on yours and Cadence's new foal Shining Armour!" Twilight Sparkle smiled at her older brother and hugged him

"Thanks Twily, we're really happy" Shining Armour smiled at his younger sister, but then his face fell and he sighed

"You really miss Sunrise huh?" Twilight looked on in sadness at her brother's expression

"Yeah, I really wish Midsummer Sunrise and her husband could be here with us" he wiped a tear from his eye with a hoof.

Looking around, Twilight saw her friends and their children gathered around Cadence, cooing over the little foal; Je T'aime Tolérance or Princess Tolerance for short. She couldn't help but feel depressed when she saw her son and his 'cousins' gathered around his aunt and her baby daughter. It had been eighteen years since her little sister Midsummer Sunrise had been murdered, protecting her children from Discord, her husband Shining Star had fallen that night as well and the children had survived by some amazing fluke, perhaps the stars were watching out for them.

Midsummer Sunrise had attended the School for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot, the same as her sister had done and there she met the talented aristocrat Shining Star, heir to a long and illustrious noble family. The two had married and, a few years later she gave birth to quintuplet foals; Black Star, Red Heart, Blue Moon, White Lightning and Purple Cloud, the boys were identical in every way except for their cutie marks which were the same as their names, the daughter; Purple Cloud, had a red mane like her mother, rather than black like her father and all had their mother's deep emerald eyes.

Barely a year later, Discord had brutally killed Midsummer Sunrise and her husband and the children had been taken away to be raised by a close friend of the couple; Doctor White Hazel, and his wife Witch Hazel. Twilight had hardly seen her niece and nephews since that day and now that she was an auntie again, not to mention a mother, she found herself missing them.

Little did she know that she would be seeing them again very soon.


	2. Royal Arrival

"Visit from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Pinkie Pie read from the poster she had been asked to place in the window of Sugercube Corner, after Mr. and Mrs. Cake had retired from actually running the little shop, they had asked Pinkie to take over managing it.

"Wow, the Princesses are coming to Ponyville?" a small voice at Pinkie's elbow said excitedly, looking down, Pinkie saw that it was her daughter; Surprise.

"Yup, cool huh? The Mayor wants us to provide refreshments" she smiled down at the blonde.

Across town, at Carousel Boutique.

"Amethyst, can you believe it? The Princesses are coming to Ponyville" Rarity clapped excitedly

"I know mother, it's so exciting" the young colt looked up at his mother, most ponies were in their human forms today, but Amethyst hadn't quite mastered transforming into a human yet

"I'll bet Rainbow Dash is really excited, her mother and aunt are coming to visit, just in time for the Summer Sun Celebration" Rarity smiled broadly "Don't you agree darling?" she glanced over her shoulder at her husband

"I'm sure she's very excited Rarity dear" Spike smiled at his wife and son.

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's house, the Pegasus in question was doing loop the loops in her exhilaration.

"Fluttershy, I can't believe it! I hardly ever get to see mom and Aunt Luna too! This is amazing!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs

"Rainbow Dash, keep it down; I just got Sky off to sleep" Fluttershy hissed

"Oh, sorry" Rainbow clapped her hands over her mouth

Rainbow's two children; Sunset and Gala laughed.

)O(

A few days later, all of Ponyville was gathered in the town square, anxiously awaiting the imminent arrival of the Princesses.

After some time, a small black speck appeared in the distant sky. It grew larger and larger until it could be seen to be a golden chariot pulled by six white pegasi in gold armour. On the back were two majestic alicorns; the Princesses. Unusually, there were five others present; five inky black alicorns were flanking the chariot as it flew, all dressed in deep purple armour with helmets that covered their cutie marks.

As the chariot landed the assembled ponies, all in pony form today, saw that the five alicorns were a group of four identical colts and a mare. As the Princesses stepped out of the chariot everypony bowed low to them.

"Ponies of Ponyville, we are honoured to be spending the nightmare night celebration with you all" Princess Celestia said, just then there was a cry

"Heads up!" and a grey blur crashed into one of the five black alicorns.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Princess Celestia asked both the ponies in concern, the Pegasus who had crash landed staggered to her hooves and shook her head

"Sorry your highness, didn't mean to cause a scene" Derpy Hooves bowed to the Princess and looked back over her shoulder "You ok there?" she asked the alicorns

"Your majesty, may I?" he asked, his voice echoing as he gestured to his helmet

"Yes my dear, you may" Princess Luna said with a nod

"Thank you My Lady, and don't worry, I've had worse" the young colt said as he removed his helmet to reveal a handsome face with a black main that had dark red streaks and a pair of enormous emerald green eyes.

Just then there was a gasp and Rarity and the others turned to see Twilight Sparkle galloping away as fast as she could

"What was that about?" Pinkie Pie asked Spike, who just shrugged.


End file.
